Diaries Uncovered
by Joe-wang
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Shinta is a demon working for Naraku. She's been sent to find items that can be used as blackmail against his enemies. What she finds is beyond the uses of blackmail. Diaries!
1. What Have We Here?

Hello. This is my first fic…so criticism is welcome. Rating could go up…depending what I write in upcoming chapters. Please, give me suggestions to what you would like me to write in other diary entries.

Disclaimer: Nay. Thou dost not own Inuyasha. (Does not make sense…felt like doing that) Nope. I not own Inuyasha. But if I did, Sesshomaru would be the main character…and it would be called: Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1 – What Have We Here?

It was a hot day; Shinta was looking around in a place called Inuyasha's Forest. There wasn't much to be done there, since the 'main attraction' had been awakened and set free to look for Shikon shards with a human reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. Shinta desperately looked for something to do. She didn't feel like carrying out her orders from Master Naraku. He had ordered her to find things he could blackmail his enemies with. Like Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and all of these other people. The list extended forever. She didn't understand how this would help him, because demons could get it back pretty easily. She sat down on a tree when something hard fell on her head. She looked up to see a book in a tree hollow. When she found what hit her, she saw it was a pencil. She jumped up to the hollow and picked up the book. It was blue with a spiral binding. There wasn't a lock or anything on it so she opened it. The first dozen pages were filled with sole letters and words, none matching up to make sense. The next few pages were full of sentences and larger, more confusing words. She turned to the next page and what she read amazed her.

_Dear Journal. No. That sounds girly. Never say that again._

_Anyway. My name is Inuyasha. At least, I think that's how you spell it. Kagome taught me how to write so I think she could've spelt my name wrong. Oh well. As long as it looks like my name, then it'll be how you spell it. She gave me this journal when she thought it was my birthday. Heck, I don't even know when my birthday is. All I know was that I was born during the snowy season and that the sky was clear. _(I know that probably isn't true…but in this fic…what I say goes.) _So now I have this journal. Kagome wants to make sure that I write in this…she checks the date. I don't know what the date is. I just ask her. Who knows where she gets these numbers and lines and weird words like 'December'. Like I care anyway. So. There. There is my first…what did she call it? Entry I think it was. My first entry. So yeah. Until I write again…which will probably be tomorrow…Goodbye._

Shinta closed the book. This was too good. She had just found the famous Inuyasha's diary! She had to give this to Master Naraku. But maybe if she kept it for a little longer…She tucked the book into her pouch and ran off to her cave, where she could read more.

Along the way, she tripped over something. She got up and was about to keep going when the coloring caught her eye. She had thought it was a rock, but it was a violet journal, like Inuyasha's. Curious, she picked it up and flipped to the first page.

_Dearest Journal. _

_This is Miroku…_

She didn't bother to read the rest of it; there would be plenty of time for that. She added it into her bag and decided to go home later. She had two journals of two of the people Master Naraku wanted dead, and she wasn't going to stop there. She walked in the forest, stopping every now and then to look in a tree hollow, or bush or wherever a journal might be hidden in. She found a spring after a while and decided to take a break. She sat by it and dipped her hands in the water. She looked across the spring to the other side and thought she saw another journal. She leaped over the water to a small rock by the thing she had seen. Maintaining her balance, she saw that there were two books sitting on a rock that was formed like a shelf. She picked up a pink one with little flowers on it and turned to the first page.

_Diary IV,_

_You are my fourth diary. Diaries are fun. I have all of them stashed somewhere in this spring. I think I put them in the bush by where I will keep you._

Shinta stopped and looked up. Just like the diary said, there was a bush not too far from where she was. She put the book in her bag and picked up the one next to it. It was red. She opened the book.

_Diary. Ha. That sounds pretty cool._

_My name is Sango…I will keep you next to Kagome's diary. Hers is pink with flowers on it…_

Shinta needn't read more. So these two diaries belonged to Kagome and Sango…two more people on Naraku's list. She put the red one into her bag before leaping to the bush mentioned in Kagome's diary. She almost tore it from the ground and found three pink diaries. She hastily stuffed them in her bag before she leapt into the air towards her cave. Maybe this would be a pretty interesting assignment after all.

Okay. What do you think? My first chapter ever! Okay. Now comes the dreaded statement. R&R. review. Please? I need all the help I can get. Be it good or bad, tell me what you think!


	2. Inuyasha has a Secret And Kagome?

Another chapter. Yay. No one reviewed…because…yea. The first chapter wasn't posted when I wrote this. Now back to where we left off. Something happened…oh. Shinta – our main character – has found the diaries/journals of Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. What will she do with these? Read? Or give these items to Naraku? Let's continue on our path to finding the answer…

Disclaimer: I have to do this right? So then, I do not own Inuyasha…as much as I'd like to, I don't. There are several other characters in other fics with the name Shinta, but I do own this Shinta. Female version of Shindo, but no one knows him. He is a character in my story! Mine! Must be published…but isn't finished yet. If you want to read…tell me in a review. Sorry…free publicity always got me. Back to the story.

Shindo: Thank you. We needed to know about me didn't we?

Joe: Yes. Yes they did.

Shindo: Whatever. On with the story.

Joe: How about you do the disclaimers? **is ignored by Shindo **Whatever.

Chapter 2 – Inuyasha Has a Secret. And Kagome?

"Hmm. Where to start. Let's start with Mr. Yasha (that is Shinta's nickname for Inuyasha. I just made that up). He seems to have an interesting diary." She opened the blue book to the second entry and began reading…

_Journal. That sounds better…in a way._

_Today was very…exciting. I found a little tree hollow where I could stash you…_

Shinta grinned to herself as she remembered the pencil falling on her head.

_And I got a perfect view of Kagome._

Shinta stopped. Was there a fling going on between the partners in jewel hunting? She continued reading to answer her question.

_She was right there, sitting on that rock in the middle of the hot spring with her diary in all her glory. I was behind a bush, just sitting there, attempting to scare the brat kitsune. But then I saw her. I sat there gawking and the little munchkin bonked me on the head with his fox magic. I swear…that _thing_ will die someday. But Kagome likes him. And if I kill him…she might leave me forever. Now I must go. Kagome and Sango just left for the spring. Shoot. Now I'm starting to sound like Miroku. I need to stay away from him._

Shinta grinned. It wasn't everyday that you read or heard a demon confess his love for a human, especially around the likes of Naraku. She slipped the book back into her pouch and removed Kagome's diary from the bag. She opened it to the second entry.

_Dear Diary._

_Today was amazing. We went to visit Kouga. Of course, Inuyasha didn't like it. I think he has a 'thing' for me. I taught him how to write. But I know that there's something different about him, ever since I started spending more time with him. I saw him watching me the other day when I came to the spring to take a bath. He was a behind a bush. Haha. I think he liked what he saw. Then Shippo came and used magic on Inuyasha. Then Kouga came over after I had come back. He gave me flowers and asked me to be his 'woman', which really set off Inuyasha. Haha. I have to go now. Sango wants to ask me something. I'm getting pruny in the water too. Buh-bye!_

Shinta stared at the page for a little while. So there was something going on between the two. They just didn't know it. She jerked. She slid the bag and Kagome's diary into her room, which was warded to allow only her and the people with her into the room. She stood up and calmly brushed off her kimono. She turned around. "You called, Master Naraku?"

"Shinta, you don't seem to be making any progress in your assignment." Naraku's voice was cold. "What have you been doing over the past few days? If you're wasting your time, I see no need for you." He flexed his fingers, showing Shinta that he wasn't lying.

"Master Naraku, I have been tracking the subordinates and was just about to find them. They should be…" She closed her eyes to fake telepathy. "On their way back to the forest as we speak. But if you'd rather I die and you lose all hope in finding your blackmail, I can come soundly." She smirked when she saw the irritation in her master's eyes.

"Fine. I suppose you are my only hope. Where can I find another kitsune with enough power and cunning to find the vile people I must kill? But if I see you messing around again…" He balled his fist.

"Right. I die. I get it. Now leave me to my work." She motioned to the door, and Naraku, though greatly annoyed, left the cave (I know that caves don't have door…but let's say she renovated it). "Sure. Like that's gonna happen anytime soon." She went into her room. "Now, where were we?" She looked in her bag and brought out Miroku's diary. "I have a pretty good idea what's in this, but I'm gonna read it anyway."

There. A very uninteresting chapter I know. But I choose to stop it here.

Shindo: Thank goodness. Where do you come up with these corny ideas?

Joe: **Ignore **I want you to review, like all writers. Good or bad, I don't care. Oh. And if you agree or disagree with Shindo here **glare**, let me know in a review.


	3. Lecherous or Not?

Shindo: Back again I see?

Joe: You shut-up. If they want to read more, let them.

Shindo: How DARE you order me around?

Joe: Well, I just have to tell you to do things without saying 'please' or 'thank you'.

Shindo: Whatever. So, to the disclaimer. Stupid Creator made me bound to the duty of this 'thing'. **continues mumbling about the creator if himself** Joe does not own Inuyasha. She does own this version of Shinta, the female version of me, which is not true since I don't act anything like that. And she, sadly, also owns me. **Sob**

Joe: Thank you Shindo! Now to the story.

Chapter 3 – Lecherous or Not?

"I see no need to read this because I know what will be in it. Oh well." Shinta opened the violet journal to the second page.

_Dearest Journal._

_Today was lovely. I now sport a loving handprint on my left cheek. I'm sorry. Sango is just so tempting…I can't hold back. It's something I have to do. Though you may think that I, Miroku, have perverted thoughts running through my head 24/7, as Kagome always says, I don't. Though Sango is beautiful and always makes me wanna…_

Shinta skipped several lines that contained things she didn't want to read.

…I can't help thinking that we belong together. We fit together, at least I think we do.

Shinta stuck her tongue out in disgust.

_But I love her. Where I come from, doing these things is a sign of love. _(not true, but that's how it is in this fic) _I feel a connection with her. She knows how I think. I know how she thinks. If only she knew how I felt about her. Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow. That's what I'll do. Now I must go and think about what I am going to say. Ta. _

Shinta thought for a moment about what she should do. She decided to read on. She turned the page and skipped the hellos and boring things.

…_Today I told her. Almost. I was about to say "I love you, Sango", but then I saw it. That round piece of flesh just begging to be touched. It was so tempting. I had to touch it. So now I have an identical handprint on my right cheek. Lovely isn't it? So I didn't tell her yet. But I plan to. Not tomorrow though. Maybe next week. I'm not so sure. But maybe if I give her time to develop feelings for me…maybe she'll be the one to tell me that she loves me. That should be fun. But I have to tell you something. Today, I was talking to Inuyasha at a spring. We've gotten closer as buddies. We talk more and he doesn't always hit me. I feel like he is a brother to me. He told me about his feelings today. Here is what happened in my point of view._

"_Miroku, I have a confession to make. I l-l-love Kagome." He was shivering in the sudden wind. "I never noticed before how beautiful she was, how kind and so like Kikyo she was."_

"_Inuyasha, do you wish for Kagome to return these feelings?" He nodded. "Then stop comparing her to Kikyo!" I hit him, very hard. He should forget about Kikyo. I mean, she sealed him to a tree for pity's sake. For fifty years! I don't understand what he saw in her and vice versa. But he loves them both. He told me a about the time he saw her in the spring. She said Kikyo kept a diary that looked like that. She had made it out of that paper they make out of grass and stuff. She bound it with raffia and wrote in it. He said she kept it somewhere and that she kept this one that Kagome gave her in the same place. I would love to read this diary. I think he said that she told him that she kept it somewhere that was memorable, somewhere they, yes, the two of them, could never forget…_

Shinta closed the book. Another diary worth the taking huh? This should be fun. She put the book and the bags under her bed and went outside her cave. "Somewhere they would always remember. I know just the place." She leapt from the mountain and continued moving until she made it to a small clearing in Inuyasha's Forest. In the center was a lone tree, the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty years. "This should be the place." She searched the entire area, looking in the most unseemly places and asking the trees if they knew. None of them did, so she continued her search by instinct. She ended up finding the diary in the middle of the clearing. She had been searching for three hours and the diary was right there, in the open, in front of the tree. Way to go Shinta. "Found it. I knew it was right here all along. Now, where to start…"

I know it's sad, but I must end it here. So if you wish, which I hope you do, click the little button, type in some words (good or bad, I don't care) then you can do…whatever it is you do. Okay then. Thank you and have a nice day.

Shindo: Way to look simple and real.

Joe: Shut-up before I delete you from the story. **Shindo shuts his mouth** That's better. If you have any ideas to what you like to see in the people's diaries, or whose diary you would like to read, let me know and I'll try to fit it into the story. Until next chappie! (which I am thinking on…and working on)


	4. Confessions of a Dead Pile of Clay

Shindo: We're back…the horror. Why must you keep dragging me back here?

Joe: Because I have the power!

Shindo: As if. So just for the record, Joe does not own Inuyasha. She only owns Shinta, the female version of me, and I, which is the worst thing imaginable. You have no idea what she does to me. So that's that.

Joe: I thanketh thee.

Shindo: Whatever.

Chapter 4 – Confessions of a Dead Pile of Clay (im sorry to all of those Kikyo fans out there, I just don't like her a whole lot)

Shinta opened the book to the first page. There were a few doodles and scribbles. She started walking for a moment before she tripped on something. She jumped up and looked down at what had made her fall. It was a pile of paper, bound by raffia on the left side. It was just like Miroku had described. She carefully picked it up. The paper was dry and very close to falling apart. She cautiously opened it to the first page. There were some unreadable words on it, rain had smeared the writing. She tossed the now considered pile of junk aside and went back to the newer diary. She opened to the second page and started reading.

Diary. Phooey. What kind of word is that? Anyway, this is my…diary I guess. Kagome, the evil witch gave it to me for what she thought was my birthday because it was hers. Phooey. Dumb wench. She stole Inuyasha from me. But all's fair in love and war. Phooey. No it isn't. Maybe war, and Kagome will die from my wrath of terror! Ha!

Shinta stopped reading. Kikyo was starting to sound like a real maniac right about now. "This isn't what I thought it would be." She closed her eyes and pictured what she thought would be in the book. As her eyes were closed, she turned the page. When she opened them, she had to blink a few times. Nothing was different; it was what she thought it should be.

_Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die. Kagome must die…_

Shinta slammed the book shut. The words were swirling in her mind. _Kagome must die._ Thirty-two times. She opened the book again slowly and immediately turned to page four. Same thing. _Kagome must die._ She turned the page again, and again, and again. Same thing. _Kagome must die._ She flipped through half of the remaining pages. No change. _Kagome must die. _"Gosh she is obsessed. I can't imagine what Inuyasha saw in her. But as long as it's not my name on these pages, I'm fine. She turned the page.

Diary. It doesn't sound so strange anymore.

Today I met a woman, a strange demoness by the name Shinta. She tried to kill me. Of course, I don't blame her. She should be jealous of my beauty and my fighting skills. Who wouldn't want me dead so that they could take over villages?

"Pride never got anyone very far." Shinta paused to make this comment to herself. She remembered the day they had run into each other. After their encounter, Shinta swore that she would kill her someday. That's when she met Naraku.

She, on the other hand, has no fighting techniques whatsoever, and is most likely the ugliest, foulest, most hideous, most unsightly, most repulsive, most repugnant, and most nauseating person I have ever seen. I don't even think that she qualifies as a person. Thusly, because of her disruption of the world with her looks, she must die.

Shinta turned the page, pretty confident that she knew what would be in the next forty pages or so.

Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die. Shinta must die.

Shinta stopped reading. This was too much. Kikyo was a crazed person with an obsession over death, of the people she hated at least. If only Kagome hadn't been her reincarnation. But then she wouldn't have all of these juicy diaries to read. Maybe she should keep a diary of her own, and cover the pages with things like what was on Kikyo's diary pages. She warily turned the page.

Diary.

_I looked at previous pages and have decided that I will no longer be repeating sentences over and over. So now it will be real, unique entries. But right now I need to find Inuyasha. Ta!_

"Much better. But I don't have time anymore. Phooey." Shinta looked up to see the sky was already tinted pink and orange. It would be dark soon and she didn't want to get caught by vicious nocturnal demons. "Maybe tomorrow." She yawned and started to g home when something made her trip. "Now what?" Shinta stood and looked down. It was a turtle. "What do you want?" The turtle looked up at her and started to continue. Shinta stepped lightly on its shell and the turtle disappeared inside. Shinta picked up the shell and looked at it. It carried the scent of a demon. A toad demon. She looked down and saw a green booklet lying where the turtle had been. She picked it up and looked at the first page.

Jakken.

Shinta nodded and jumped when she heard a high voice. It sounded vaguely familiar. Like the…the voice she had heard when she spied at Sesshomaru's castle. After she had seen a frog type thing running down the hall. It was the same demon. "Monty! Monty the Turtle! Where are you? I need my diary! Where are you?" The toad's voice was very close now. Frantic, Shinta threw the turtle shell a good fifty feet and heard the demon scurry the other way. Relieved, Shinta brought the two diaries home. This Jakken could lead to other diaries. Since he was a servant of Lord Sesshomaru, maybe his diary held the secrets of Lord Sesshomaru. She'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Joe: Yay! Next is Jakken. Then back to Kikyo, some Sango…and more people. I will be using diaries for Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagura, even if she isn't on the list, and more. Help me think people! If you know a character you would like to see humiliated by their diary in this fic, tell me!


	5. Jakken Has Feelings…That’s New

Shindo: And yet again, I have been pulled here. I must find a paper bag.

Joe: There is no shame in reciting a disclaimer. '

Shindo: You would know. You don't say it every chapter.

Joe: Just do what you were created to do.

Shindo: I was _created_ to wreak havoc and kill people with a slash of my claws. Not to say that you do not own Inuyasha, only me.

Joe: See, that wasn't so hard. is ignored by Shindo

Shindo: Let's just get on with the story.

Chapter 5 – Jakken Has Feelings…That's New

"The infamous Jakken. What does he have to say?" Shinta opened the book to a random page.

What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Sesshomaru is the sun. (It might not be word for word, save the name Sesshomaru.)

"Did I miss something?" Shinta looked at the page a little perplexed.

Hmm. How I wish I could recite those words under his balcony, serenading him with song. But alas, it would be heartbreaking for him to simply kick me into the air and not bother to catch me. It is not something I wish to speak aloud at the moment. But if only he knew my feelings. But it can't be helped. Too bad. But how I ache for his touch. A gentle one. It is something I have always wanted. But know something, dearest diary. You have brothers. There are more of you. Stashed in my closet. There are maybe twelve of you. I needn't say more. But until my next entry, so long diary. I will be keeping you in the hands of Monty. A turtle who obeys my every whim. So, until next time.

Shinta closed the book and put it down. A measly toad servant having feelings for a higher demon lord? Impossible. She put the book under her bed, along with Kikyo's. She leapt out of the cave and started hopping from tree branch to tree branch. Next stop, Closet, Jakken's Chambers, Sesshomaru's Castle.

Joe: I know. I know. This was a very short chapter. Really short. But I need a little time. I'm thinking of what to do for the others and etc. So again, review with ideas and comments and such. If you want a character's diary, one-time character or not, I'll try to fit them in. I know that the characters like Kagome and them sound a little out of character. But let's just say that because it's a diary and it's supposed to be private, they don't act like themselves. And it's hard to think like a person who isn't anything like you. So if you have an idea of how they would think, and yes I have read the stories, review and let me know about how you think they would sound in a diary. I will get back to all of the previous characters. And there will be a little more interaction. Shinta will 'accompany' the Inu gang. Any suggestions are welcome. So yeah. Sixth chapter comin' up. Again, suggestions, comments, insults, anything is welcome. I could do a lemon if you want, but there is no guarantee. And the there would be who the lemon was with. But anyway. I will do Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and a bunch of other people. I'm going to do one of Naraku…but I'm not going to spoil it. Thanx.


	6. Sesshomaru’s Mansion

Joe: Back again. With another chapter. I think I'll do something like this for Harry Potter… Huh? Nobody heard it. Stop looking at me! Anyway. Shindo. **Silence** Oi. Idiot. That was your cue.

Shindo: What? Can we try that again, I mean, that caught me way off guard. Let's do it again.

Joe: Fine. Stupid aspiring actor…Shindo.

Shindo: Oh my gosh. Let's do it again.

Joe: Shindo.

Shindo: Joe doesn't….no. Let's do it again.

Joe: You know what? **takes script and rips it into pieces** I don't care. Just say the stupid disclaimer.

Shindo: Be like that then. Ms. Impatience here doesn't own Inuyasha. Why do we have to tell them this when they know it already?

Joe: **ignore**

Chapter 6 – Sesshomaru's Mansion

"Let's see. The toad told me that Sesshomaru's mansion is just off the horizon." She looked in the direction she had been pointed in. "Now, how am I supposed to see 'beyond the horizon' when there's this big _mansion_ in the way?" She paused. "Oh. I knew that." She leapt to one of the balconies. "Let's see." She looked at the contents of the room. "A pink dresser, bed sheets with ponies on it…" She looked at the rest of the room. "Pink walls. Light pink carpet…Yup. This is his room." She leapt into the center of the room. She studied the room for a moment, looking for the closet. When she did, she opened it. Twelve books spilled out of the closet. She opened a random one.

_This thing. What is it? A blank book it seems. I will collect my thoughts in it. I shall call it an original name. Diary. Yes. Diary._

"Boring." She picked up another. "Even more boring." Deciding not to waste her time, she stuffed them all in her bag. "I'll look at them later." As she was placing the last book inside, she heard the doorknob turn slowly. It was a life or death situation. She could either rush outside quickly and leave a scent inside out of her rush and not be able to close the balcony door like it was before, or hide in the closet. Figuring she would be found whichever one choice of the two she picked, she jumped up and clung to the ceiling. It was a better tactic than leaving a noticeable scent or hiding in a closet. Hanging Spiderman style on the ceiling, she watched as a short stubby toad entered the room. He sniffed the air for a moment, thinking he caught something in the air, but disposed of the thought. He started walking to the closet where he kept his diaries. Panicking, she took several random ones out of her bag.

"Where did I put that one diary?" Jakken started to open the door when he heard a thump. "What was that?" He turned around, and, sitting on his pony-covered bed, he saw four of his diaries. "I guess I must have left them out." He picked them up and stuck three of them in his bedside table before opening the fourth. "I remember this one. Now to continue my reading of my memories." He started reading it. As he was engulfed in his thoughts, Shinta crept slowly down the wall behind him, not making a noise. She took out her red hair ribbon, the one she had embroidered her symbol on, and gripped it with one hand, ready to use it. Creeping ever so closer to the 'blind' demon, she used her other hand to snatch Jakken by the mouth and pull him back, making him drop the book. Sitting him in a chair, she used her hair ribbon to tie around his mouth and used her sash belt, which was part of her combat uniform, to tie him to the chair. She tied him tight, making it almost impossible to breath. She looked at the demon that was squealing before her.

"I'll come back for my things later. Tell Monty I'm sorry for throwing him." Jakken's eyes widened. "Yeah. It was me who took the diary. I threw Monty to another section of the forest so you couldn't find me. Hope you didn't hurt him too much." She poked his head before taking the diary Jakken had dropped. "And I hope you don't mind me taking this, and these." She took the other three. As she went and picked up the bag she had abandoned, Jakken made a screaming noise. It was fairly loud for a person, or thing, with a thick piece of cloth around his mouth. Not wanting to take any more chances, Shinta slung her bag over her shoulder and opened the bedroom door to find her in a corridor. If she had left through the balcony, which was surrounded by several others, she would have a greater chance at being caught by someone sitting outside for a nightly breath of fresh air. And with the people she had known to stay at Sesshomaru's mansion, she didn't want to get caught. She crept down the hall and studied walls. She had learned that mansions had portraits of the family members from oldest to youngest, the youngest, or head of the household, which was usually the youngest in this case, was directly in front of the front door. So, the portrait family tree sprang from that center portrait to the oldest of the family. Studying the three portraits in front of her, she noticed that the oldest of the three was on the left side. She had been reading about famous families such as this one and memorized the entire family tree up till Inuyasha, the youngest. The youngest of the three was on the right so she went that way. As she moved down the corridor to the main staircase where Sesshomaru's portrait was, she heard shouting.

"You give me, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku our books back or else!" This was definitely Inuyasha.

"Little brother, I don't have anything of yours, nor do I want anything. I may want your sword, but nothing else." Sesshomaru's voice was cool and calm.

"I know you have them. Give them back!"

"Brother, if I had your books, do you think I would even consider giving them back?"

"No. Which is exactly why I'm ready to rip you to bits if you refuse!"

"You don't stand a chance. Besides, it will be nothing but a waste of effort, trying to kill me. Save your energy and leave now, before I have to make you."

"No. You took something of ours and I won't rest until I get them back."

"Tsk. You waste your time, brother."

"Feh. You probably have one too."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a glimmer of a moment. "And what makes you think that?" His voice was colder, insulted. "I have no time for stupid books where I write my feelings. It is of no value." Shinta, being part psychic, could smell lies. And this one was no exception. Sesshomaru had a journal or blank book that he wrote in. Deciding to tease people, she revealed herself to them. It wasn't like they would care much about who she was…besides, she was planning on joining Inuyasha's group soon to see how they acted around each other. If they noticed how she looked, she would simply change her facial features. She took out Inuyasha's journal and stepped out to the middle of the staircase. As she made her way down, she flipped through the pages. She didn't feel that they would do anything but threaten her, so she decided to tease further.

" 'I feel like I cannot share my feelings with anyone save Miroku. But he is nothing but a monk with a small mind. I feel that when I express myself to him, it does not make any difference. I think he only remembers it for a few minutes. But if I could tell _her_ how I fell about her…'" Shinta changed the name 'Kagome' to 'her' so she didn't spoil the fun. " 'It was never something I wanted to tell anyone, but now that she's been acting more open, I need to tell her. I need to know if she returns those feelings.'" Sure, it didn't sound much like Inuyasha, but it sure set him off.

"You. You with the face!"

Shinta pretended like she didn't even know they were there. "Me?"

"Yeah you." Inuyasha's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. "Where…where did you get that?"

Shinta decided not to tell them directly. "Places, people, trees…" Inuyasha's eyes flashed color a little. "Tree _hollows_…or perhaps…pens just fall from the sky everyday. Don't you agree Inuyasha?" Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"What gives you the right to look through my stuff?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's remark.

"Well, for starters, I didn't even know it was yours until I opened it. Ms. Kagome seems to be a very good teacher." Kagome smiled a little. "But let's see what she has to say…" Shinta put Inuyasha's book back into her satchel and took out a pink one. " 'His hair…so soft and shiny. His ears…so velvet. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. If only he were more peaceful when he was awake. Then I could tell him how I feel…'" Shinta stopped and looked at the group. Sesshomaru seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched his brother and his 'friends' become embarrassed by Shinta. "Anyone else?" No one answered. "Well, I'll pick then." She took out a violet one and smiled slightly as she saw Miroku's eyes become bigger. " 'What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East…and Sessho – " Sesshomaru looked at Shinta for a moment and Shinta blushed. "Whoops! That was someone else's. They looked the same. (I think Jakken's one might've been a different color…but oh well.) Let's see." She took out another violet one. " 'She's so beautiful. I know I should tell her that I love her…but that butt…'" She stopped. Miroku was a deep red. She closed the book and took another out. " 'Ah. If he knew how I felt. He wouldn't touch me _there_ so much. If only he knew.'" She put the book away and finished walking down the remainder of the steps.

Sesshomaru stared at her. "Shinta. It is nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

"I can never forget what you taught me." Yes. Shinta was Sesshomaru's former woman. Almost. He had courted her and she had fallen in love with him. But when he had found that Naraku had enslaved her, he left her. "It still hurts, but I know where you came from." She rubbed his arm solemnly. "I hope you found someone else. Someone more deserving of you."

"No. I haven't."

Shinta smiled slightly before turning to the group of people. "Shinta. Nice to meet you. I eavesdrop a lot, I hear you when you write out loud. I have a good memory." She was good at lying too. "I know what color your diaries are. But I never thought about taking them. I found fake ones and thought I'd tease you a bit." She lied again. "I'm staying at Sesshomaru's house for a bit until I find a place I can settle down in. Somewhere peaceful." Kagome shook her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you too." Shinta smiled. She actually bought it. This was too much. She turned to Sesshomaru for back up. Though he chose to fight against her, she knew that he could never turn her down when she asked a favor of him.

"Yes. Shinta will be staying with me for the time being." Shinta smiled. Perfect. She had him right where she wanted him. Their little love was nothing but a con to get Sesshomaru's trust. Now that he had approved her stay, she could freely move about the household and try to find his little blank book. She never loved him. She had only pretended for the sake of Naraku. The person she thought she loved at the time. But maybe she was a little surer. It wasn't something she showed him. But he'd come around. That's why she had an attitude with him all the time. He couldn't stand her when she got gushy, like she did a lot before. So she changed to fit his liking. Now it was in the bag. She would get the item of blackmail for one of the last people on Naraku's major hit list. It was only a matter of time.

Joe: Yay! I finished the chapter. Now you must review. I haven't been getting many of them lately…it hurts my feelings T-T but I have to deal with it. Oh well. Anyway. Keep reviewing and I'll write more. So yeah. I could turn this into a romance between Naraku and Shinta….but only if it's what the readers want. Again. Review me telling me what you want to see in their journals and what you want to happen, whose journal you want, etc. etc. Okay? Okay. Until next chappie.


	7. Jealouy? Or Sympathy?

Joe: Back…again…with…another…chapter. You know? This 'back again' thing can get really boring so I'll just skip to my fights with Shindo from now on. Fighting with him is fun. Except for the fact that he is now filing a lawsuit against me for making him do this…nobody heard it. Okay? Okay. Now. **Ahem** Shindo? Where are you? I need to have that fight. Shindo? **sees note on table** What's this? **Reading** Dear Joe. I have decided to leave on vacation for a while. I'm guessing that you will have finished several chapters by the time I get back. I have gotten some friends to do the disclaimers while I'm gone. They will be doing different chapters so it will be different every time. I'll be going to the World of the Unknown to visit my dear cousin Death. She's been broken up about you making her let us win in the war in Apocalyptic Prophecy. The part you haven't finished. She says that those kinds of things have never been in her script… **talking** Ah. The rest is boring. Wait a minute. Hold the phone. Death never had a script before I created her character! Um…what other mistakes are in here…wait. What is he doing going to a place that, as far as we're concerned, is pure fiction? How is that possible? Going to the World of the Unknown. Feh. He's a waste of my time. So who do we have today? **looks at attached list of shifts** Oshiguru? Oshi? This isn't possible. I'm supposed to let a _cat_ say my disclaimers?

Oshi: Leopard. Thank you very much. And you like me. You favor me. You know you do.

Joe: So? I still say that in this fic you are a cat. Okay?

Oshi: Fine. I'll cooperate and I won't file a lawsuit. I did this willingly. Joe doesn't own Inuyasha. You know it. I know it. You do know that…right?

Chapter 7 – Jealousy? Or Sympathy?

"Get out of my house you filthy half-breed!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and his company as Shinta looked through a 'fake' diary as she called it. It was Jakken's. The one Monty had when she tripped over him. She was reading something about some bobcat demon when she heard the obnoxious shouting coming from the half-breed (I love the character Inuyasha...though Sesshomaru is one my favs. So no offense to Inu fans out there. Shinta is just full-demon and that kinda person.).

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"Then I'll simply have to kick you out."

"Okay then. Try me." Sesshomaru started for Inuyasha but stopped when Shinta placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Why don't we let them stay? It shouldn't be too hard for you to have a filthy halfling living in your household for a few days. I mean, why not? I could use some new friends…and I could…" She whispered in his ear some torture methods she could use on Inuyasha and his group. Sesshomaru smirked. "Fine for you? They could use the rooms next to mine too." Sesshomaru nodded. "Perfect."

"But only for a week. That's my limit." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye as he looked at Shinta.

"But I don't want to live in this bastards house!" Inuyasha made for Sesshomaru but Kagome did the same as Shinta had done to Sesshomaru.

"I do." She gave him puppy dog eyes. "I weely, weely want to." Her puppy dog eyes got bigger.

"Not the eyes. I'm a dog and trust me. We don't do the eyes." Kagome's eyes, if possible, just got even bigger. "Okay! Fine! We'll stay at _his_ house. But only for a week." Kagome's eyes returned to normal. Shinta smirked. Inuyasha was just too soft. Sure he didn't give the image, but Kagome obviously knew better.

"Okay then. Lemme show you to your rooms. I know just where to put you." Shinta grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha's hands and started dragging them up the stairs. "Sesshomaru, they'll be staying by my room! Which is by yours! Which is down the hall! Which is over here! Which is in this wing! Which is…" Shinta's shouts became more distant as she continued dragging Inuyasha and Kagome, who were consequently dragging Sango and Miroku, who was, as a result of the chain, dragging Shippo, who was pulling Kilala along to end the train of people. "Good night!" She shoved the people into their rooms one after the other. Miroku was in the farthest room possible, Sango was in the second farthest with Kilala, Kagome was in the third with Shippo, and lastly, Inuyasha was in the room next to hers. Her bedroom was next to Sesshomaru's, whose room was next to Rin. Jakken's room was right next to hers. "And wake up early tomorrow. I want to show you around the grounds, talk to you; get to know you. That kinda thing." Shinta made sure that all of them heard her. Smiling devilishly, she stepped into Sesshomaru's room. "Oh, Sesshy…" She opened the door a crack, making the door creak. "Where are you?" She opened the door more. The room was dark. The only light was a small oil lamp, lit in the far corner of the room. She stepped into the room. "Answer me or I'll turn this room inside out." There was a small snicker heard in the confines of the room, the farther area of the room. "You just gave yourself away." She stalked towards the more evident snickers. "Now I know you're in here." The small flame in the lamp flickered slightly, alerting Shinta to light breathing. The light became brighter and the room was filled with the shadows of the furniture. "Now which shadow belongs to – " She was grabbed from behind and placed into a headlock before she could finish her statement-like question. She could hear the snickering more as she recovered from her surprise. "What was that for?" Sesshomaru tousled Shinta's hair with his free hand.

"Felt like it." His voice seemed less cold as it was in public. Something Shinta was used to when she was the only one around Sesshomaru. He released her before climbing into his king-sized bed. She didn't like seeing him in his bed, with nothing but pants on, alone. She was in Sesshomaru's room, with Sesshomaru, alone. Alone. She didn't like the word in this case. She'd rather it be Naraku in Sesshomaru's place. "What did you come here for?" Sesshomaru turned on a lamp beside his bed. "I know it wasn't to see me." He lay down and turned to stare at her, trying to read her thoughts through her eyes, her expression. "I sensed you here before you came down. In Jakken's room. What do you want?" Shinta sat at the foot of his bed.

"I want dirt."

"Dirt? You can find your dirt off of my lands. In my half-brother's wench's era maybe. But if by 'dirt' you mean evidence or proof of something, 'dirt' being an idiom (I think), you shall find none here." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Shinta's sudden change in expression. "Naraku wants evidence for blackmail. Yes?" Shinta nodded, surprised that Sesshomaru could read her mind through all of the barriers she put up around her thoughts. "You shall find none worth finding here. Jakken writes idiotic poems and love songs. Him being the wooer and I being the recipient of these foolish dreams."

"So you know then."

"Of course I know. I can enter Jakken's room whenever I see fit." He paused. "Rin writes about the weather, what we do that day, where we go, how many times I tread over Jakken, stupid toad. She hardly writes anything personal. If she does, she writes about sickness, stomach problems, cramps, injuries, hardly anything worth blackmailing someone."

"What does she write worth blackmail?"

"Pardon?"

"You said _hardly_ anything. That means that there is something. What?"

"The sicknesses are the only personal things in her journal." Shinta cocked her head to the side; Sesshomaru was protecting Rin's dignity. There was something that Rin wrote about that she wasn't supposed to know. "Leave her be. She must be left out of this."

"Getting a little protective aren't – " Before she could finish, Sesshomaru had gotten out of bed, came up to her, and raised her off the floor by means of her neck. Shinta made gagging noises and Sesshomaru's grip became tighter.

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll be sure to kill you." He released her outside of his room. When Shinta looked up, her eyes filled with tears, the door was already slammed shut and locked. The Sesshomaru she knew had never been so cold. But this Rin…could she be his woman? Had she missed a lie when she spoke with him? She needed to meet this Rin. She might come to good use to her beloved – on her part at least – Naraku. She heard one of the doors open. It was Inuyasha's. Not wanting to be embarrassed by her position on the floor, she jumped up and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Seeing Inuyasha, she put on a fake smile.

"Whatcha doing in front of Sesshomaru's door?" Inuyasha peered at her, unable to read her emotions. "He won't talk to you. You kinda hit a sensitive spot there." Inuyasha, with his hypersensitive ears, had heard every word spoken in Sesshomaru's room. He could smell her tears and knew that it hadn't gone so well on her side of the argument and or conversation. Shinta, a little shocked that someone had heard her talk with Sesshomaru, just nodded slightly. "So, you read Jakken's diary?" Shinta hesitated before giving another nod. "Read any others?" Shinta, trusting Inuyasha more, almost nodded before she caught herself, remembering that Inuyasha was one of the victims in this assignment. She shook her head. "So, you want to know about Rin don't you?" Shinta paused and thought for a moment before nodding.

"I want to know her place in Sesshomaru's life." Inuyasha inclined his head, studying her.

"You never loved Sesshomaru, did you?" He smirked at Shinta's look of regret. "I sensed it the moment you started talking to him. Your voice and your words seemed forced." He chuckled. "But now that you know that there is another girl in his life, you're gonna do whatever you need to get her back out." He looked at her with a smile on his face. "You're jealous."

"I am not!" Shinta seemed outraged, but gave herself away with the tinge of pink on her face.

"Yes you are! I can tell! You're blushing, and you're getting defensive. And you sounded pretty offended when you heard him defending Rin. There's no way you cannot be jealous. It's almost impossible, on your side anyway. So, tell me, how long have you been working for Naraku?" Inuyasha's voice was now stern. After dropping the less important subject or Shinta's jealousy of Rin, Inuyasha wanted to move to the more important facts.

Shinta studied him for a moment, trying to fond his reason for wanting to know this information. After a slight hesitation, she answered, "Ever since before I met Sesshomaru. Sixty years ago."

"So, what made you decide to work for him?"

"Charm I suppose. He tricked me; I started to fall for him. Then he said he would like it very much if I could gain Sesshomaru's trust, so I did. I did it only to please him. I decided to join him to get close to him…and to be a little more…evil I guess you could call it." Shinta chose her words carefully, making sure not to give away any information that could be used against her. "How long have you been protecting humans? Wasn't your main goal in life to become a full-demon using the Shikon no Tama and kill just about anyone? Who, may I ask, spoiled the core of your rotten heart?"

"Kikyo." Inuyasha looked down and said her name very quietly; he didn't want Shinta to hear the answer.

"Kikyo? Hmm. I suppose you would have been of good use to the wench. She – how do I say this? – failed miserably in protecting the Shikon no Tama and her village. You never saw her going into combat with the male villagers against the demons. You fell in love. Feh. It's like me and Sesshomaru. There was never any _real _bond between the two of you. There never was. Kagome on the other hand…"

"You won't dare say things like that about Kikyo!" Inuyasha looked up and started glaring at her.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Mr. Yasha." Shinta put her hands up in truce. Inuyasha's glare switched to a puzzled stare. "You do understand that it was Naraku who took the Shikon no Tama right? He took the jewel in your form to make it look like you did it. But you wouldn't know that. And it was I who killed her. I _killed_ Kikyo. Neither of you ever _really_ did anything wrong. It was all mine and Naraku's doing that split the two of you. But it was for your own good. Kikyo was using you, trying to gain your trust so you would protect her and her village. The wench." Inuyasha's eyes glinted red. "She never loved you, Inuyasha. _Never._ She thought she could trust you. You thought she trusted you. She tried to gain your trust and she trusted you. But when she heard of that little scandal, she set the trust she would've valued so much and pinned you to a tree for fifty years. _Fifty years, Inuyasha._ You most likely would've been stuck to that forsaken tree if Kagome hadn't come up. You should be grateful that you have her Inuyasha. You have her. A woman who loves you and wants to be with you. You have a beautiful woman with you. She's kind, compassionate, and she doesn't pretend to like you for the sake of your own protection. She thinks of other people first. She places herself behind others. Haven't you realized that yet? Those countless times that Kagome was found in the forest alone, that time she disappeared in the well during the fight with Minomaru, those numerous times she was wounded, or crying, or looked sad, but insisted that nothing was wrong, all of those incidents were because of Kikyo. _Kikyo._ Kagome never wanted you to lose faith in Kikyo. She didn't want you to think she couldn't protect herself. She didn't want you to set Kikyo aside. Kagome cares for even her greatest enemy Inuyasha. You just don't know because Kagome doesn't want to hurt you. _Kagome doesn't want to hurt you._ Kikyo, she joined forces with Naraku. Did you know that? Yes. She joined to kill Kagome. _Her own reincarnation she wants dead._ Don't take Kagome for granted. You don't know what you have until you lose it, Inuyasha. You just have no idea." Shinta gave a weak, pitiful smile. "Talk to her. She wants to talk to you." Her smile faded and she looked at him. "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Tell me what Kagome tells you." She turned around in the middle of that last sentence and went into her room, bolting the door behind her.

Inuyasha stared at her door for a moment, turned to his room, and hesitated before turning to Kagome's door. He stared at it for a moment. Lifting his fist up to knock, he stared at the door. He started to knock but then brought his hand down. He wasn't ready for it. Giving one last sad look at Kagome's door, he went into his room and closed the door.

Kagome leaned on her door and sank to the ground crying. She had heard everything Inuyasha and Shinta had said. It was all true. A person who had known her for almost two years knew less about her than a person who just met her. She sobbed. She had desperately wanted to talk to Inuyasha tonight, and Shinta had told him to. She had heard him go to his room, then saw his shadow through the crack under her door. She knew he was right there, about to knock. But then his shadow moved away. And she heard him close his bedroom door. Kagome cried even more. _Maybe Inuyasha doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I should just go. I'll leave tomorrow after lunch. I'll go somewhere. I'll find my way back to Kaede's village and from there I'll go to the well and go back to my era._ Kagome got up and went to her bed slowly. Tomorrow, she planned to leave the feudal era. But not for three days, or four days like before. She planned to leave forever. Forever.

End. At least, until next chapter. I plan to have a little Inu/kag problem in it. No journal reading…maybe some snooping though…we'll see. But until then….until next chapter! And next chapter…disclaimer will be…Rhydo I guess…Shindo's dad…Oshi's uncle-in-law…yeah…


End file.
